1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a paper package for beverage, particular a paper package which permits easy pouring out of beverage from it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, paper package for beverage is made of non-toxic and water-proof paper material by folding and bonding, as shown in FIG. 8, a conventional sealed package for beverage. To a conventional paper package 90 of considerable large capacity, it is required to pull up a flap 92 and then cut along a line 96 with a pair of scissors 94 to form a pour spout (not shown) for pouring out of beverage from the package 90. In other words, scissors or other similar tool is required to open the package 90 before the beverage can be poured out. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient in using of such paper package.
Hence, design of paper package of considerable large capacity and permitting pouring out of beverage without need of any tool to open the package is urgently needed by the general consumers.